Gallery:Oda Sakura
Oda Sakura Gallery is a gallery page for the purpose of listing Oda Sakura photos based on promotions and specific events.For additional galleries, see: *Gallery:Oda Sakura/Singles & Albums *Gallery:Oda Sakura/Magazine Images Concerts OdaSakura-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|March 2017 (Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~) Odasakura2017.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) 0000000107942.jpg|September 2016 (Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~) 0000000102912.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) 000000008659.jpg|March 2016 (Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~) Odasakufest2016.jpg|March 2016 (Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016) Odasakura233963.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) 384181_1452354037.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) OdaSakura-COUNTDOWNPARTY2015.jpg|December 2015 (Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) Oda-PRISM1.jpg|September 2015 (Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~) 0000000067242.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Oda Sakura-546693.jpg|March 2015 (Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~) Oda Sakura-518049.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) 0000000026772.jpg|July 2014 Oda sakura 739930.jpg|March 2014 Tumblr n3il293ycO1rr0svqo6 400.jpg|March 2014 (~Evolution~) Oda sakura 731484.jpg|January 2014 Oda Sakura-431911.jpg|December 2013 OdSa.jpg|September 2013 (~CHANCE!~) 945746 10151800717710482 484327207 n.jpg|July 2013 OdaYaon.jpg|May 2013 Oda Sakura-376215.jpg|March 2013 (Michishige☆Eleven Soul) Img20130305085121309.jpg|March 2013 (Hinamatsuri Festival) Img20130112163018594.jpg|January 2013 3ZeqVsd.jpg|January 2013 Img20130311033603056.jpg|September 2012 (~Colorful Character~) Img20120909135558842.jpg|September 2012 4714859 orig.jpg|June 2012 20120914232325.jpg|March 2012 Events Sakura18thBirthdayKimono.jpg|March 2017 (Morning Musume '17 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 6~) SakuraGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|December 2016 (Morning Musume '16 x ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen") OdaSakura-BDShirabe5.jpg|March 2016 (Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 5~) OdaSaku.jpg|December 2015 (Morning Musume '15 FC Event ~13-nin-gakari no Christmas~) 379300_1448635717.jpg|November 2015 (Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest) tumblr_nwrl89YVgC1u5b4v9o1_400.jpg|August 2015 (Cool Japan Dou) Oda Sakura-532262.jpg|March 2015 (Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~) 347937 1419266853.jpg|December 2014 (Hello!Project FC Event 2014 ～Hello! Xmas Days♥2～) 346062_1419732800.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai) BvWICfJ.jpg|October 2014 (MBS Otomatsuri 2014 "FINAL PARTY") HSus18AweCGgP0aNS6cNq0--iyA.jpg|August 2014 (Odaiba Shintairiku Mezamashi Live 2014) OdaSakura-Shirabe3.5.jpg|July 2014 (Morning Musume '14 Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 3.5~) OdaSakura2014BirthdayEvent.jpg|March 2014 (Oda Sakura Birthday Event 2014 ~Sakura no Shirabe 3~) Sakurasatoyama.jpg|March 2014 (Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014) 1IdQlF90YHf5mahe0c1pEW7fVJU.jpg|December 2013 (Hello!Project FC Event 2013 ～Hello! Xmas Days♥～) OdaSakura-Shirabe2.jpg|November 2013 (Morning Musume Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 2~) OdaSakura-Shirabe.jpg|August 2013 (Morning Musume Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe~) Oda sakura 708983.jpg|July 2013 (Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~) Oda sakura 720551.jpg|February 2013 (Morning Musume FC Event 2013 WINTER ~Morning Labo IV~) Theater OdaSakura-Zoku11nin.jpg|June 2016 (Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) CIi-AKSUAAAYz9R.jpg|June 2015 (TRIANGLE) Sylvaticasakurapng.jpg|June 2014 (LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-) CM 17757242_1026339747500701_553061713559664623_n.png|April 2017 (Nihon PLAY DREAM PROJECT) Oda Sakura-493265.jpg|October 2014 (Zenryoku Yasai Musume) s9Uo2e13tO_zo1yFth-9LCPsMJI.jpg|May 2014 (Zenryoku Yasai Musume) Photobooks 14462794_890227291111948_3181945616387643124_n.jpg|Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 SUMMER 000000004574.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) SO.jpg|Hello! Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2014 SUMMER sakurawinter2014.jpg|Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2014 Winter sakurasummer2013.jpg|Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2013 summer Other Profile Images ing-odasakura.jpg|April 2017 (Idol Nama Gassen) 05360f62cbbc15ae1102e79bc6d2900c4077f9ad.jpg|December 2014 (Morning Musume '14) ODA1.jpg|September 2012 (Morning Musume Debut Picture) Odasaku78.jpg|August 2012 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) Odapng.jpg|March 2012 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) Other 14492452_897012083766802_3897315961936776565_n.jpg|October 2016 (Asia Music Network Big Concert) 1e929fae.jpg|August 2014 (with Takahashi Ai) TDO1F.jpg|2012 (with Satoda Mai) Odaandtsunkupng.jpg|September 2012 (with Tsunku) Tumblr_macc1jxeSK1rumtxeo1_500.jpg|Summer 2012 (Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition) Sakurasmileageaudition2011png.jpg|Spring 2011 (S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!) Odachanchildpng.jpg|Spring 2011 (Elementary School Graduation Photo) Odacuteeeepng.jpg|Oda Sakura as a child Oda sakurababypng.jpg|Oda Sakura as a child See Also *Gallery:Morning Musume Category:Oda Sakura Category:Oda Sakura Images Category:Galleries